


The Journey Continues

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt wakes up before Russ and decides he needs to have a good run for the morning.  He has a lot of thinking to do while Russ has thinking to do at the motel room.  Will either of them pretend like this never happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Continues

The Journey Continues  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt wakes up before Russ and decides he needs to have a good run for the morning. He has a lot of thinking to do while Russ has thinking to do at the motel room. Will either of them pretend like this never happened? 

 

 **Milt’s Thoughts** :

I opened my eyes this morning and saw a sleeping Russ Agnew lying next to me. Very close to me, in fact. I slipped out of the bed as quickly and quietly as I could. I needed to think-that was for sure. 

I got my running clothes on and snuck out the door without waking Russ up. As I began to run, I started having a slight panic attack. What in the world was I doing? You don’t kiss your partner. You don’t sleep with your partner. I knew I should have slept out in the SUV last night, I just knew it. 

As I sped up, I began to relax a little bit. Running was my way of getting bad vibes out of my body. And I have tons today. 

I may as well admit it, I think I’m falling in love with my partner, even if I wasn’t sure about it until last night while we were kissing. It has nothing to do with sex, I just really like him. He’s a great partner, he just doesn’t know it. I love watching him work. He thinks he’s all tough and hard-assed, but he’s really quite gentle. I found that out last night. He kissed me gently to begin with. Almost like he wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to punch him out. As if. 

I told him I didn’t want to have sex in the motel room, but that’s not true. I’m scared. I’ve been with a guy or two, but we never went any further than blowjobs and I figured that Russ wanted more than that. In fact, he wanted me so badly last night he was humming with anticipation. I like the idea of making Russ hum for anything, but I need to take things slower. Maybe I could read up on this. I sure can’t talk to him about it. That would be quite embarrassing. He’s probably been around the block a few times and knows exactly what he’s doing. Damn. I need to run faster. I’m starting to get hard just thinking about Russ. 

I wonder how he looks when he’s naked. He covers up his body a lot and it always makes me wonder why because you can tell he’s real sturdy. He’s got a hard body. I can’t wait to see it. Jesus, I’m going to scare someone off soon. I’m running around downtown Chicago with a hard on for my partner. Yup, people are looking at me. Get control of yourself, Milt. 

The entire idea of going back to the motel, waking Russ up with a luscious kiss and stripping him for a shower has me running harder. I wonder if anyone knows how hard it is to run with a hard on. All that bouncing around is beating the hell out of it. Who needs Russ? I’ll just think about him and come in my shorts. Now people **are** looking at me because I’m laughing like a silly fool. 

Was it me that said he wanted to do it at home? I’m not so sure about that anymore. I want him badly and the sooner the better. It’s okay that I’m not experienced, I’ll just let Russ lead the way. Although, I was told once I give really good head, so maybe I’ll start with that and he won’t be so disappointed when I’m lacking with other things. Wait a minute… Is he going to be disappointed? The hard on is leaving now. I find myself a little nervous about all of this. Jesus Christ, I don’t want things to be bad the first time. I want it to be so good that he’ll never want to let me out of his sight from then on. 

I have to make this work. Maybe we will wait until we get back to Battle Creek. It’s safe there. I have time to think about things and so does he. I’m going to finish this run and hope I get back to a smiling partner and maybe I’ll even get another kiss out of this. 

 

 **Russ’s Thoughts** :

Why am I sleeping alone? I found it quite relaxing to have Milt in bed with me last night. It’s been a long while since I’ve slept with a man. Even longer since I had sex with one. 

I’m going to get out of bed and take a shower and maybe have a fun shower. I wanted Milt last night, but he said not here. Well, that doesn’t mean I can’t do something with my hands in the shower. But what if he came home from his run, where I think he is, and got his feelings hurt because I started without him?

Okay, fine, I’ll just take a shower and lie naked on the bed waiting for Milt to come home from his run. I don’t look near as good as Milt does, naked, but he might be interested. We’ll find out, I guess. 

This hot shower feels so good and my cock is dying for him to touch it. I don’t remember the last time that I wanted someone this badly. I don’t want to wait until we get home. I want him today. Before we go and interview the witness. I don’t think I’m being selfish for putting my needs first. Besides, I’ll be in a much better mood if we have sex and then the interview. Yes, I’m going to make him want me. I’ll pretend I’m asleep when he gets home from his run. I’ll find out if he really wants me or not. 

As I dry off, I realize I need to shave and brush my teeth and gargle with mouth wash. Although, I’m probably going to have his dick in my mouth, so why gargle now? But then again, mouth wash makes the blowjobs even better because there is a cool mint taste in my mouth and it makes cocks feel really good. I’m giving him a blowjob today and that’s all there is to it. 

I hope this isn’t going to fuck up our working relationship. Not that we really have a relationship. I’m too busy pushing him away. That might have been because I knew I was hot for him. Jesus, I hate when I lose control of myself. I’m going to try and be a better partner to him. Oh who am I kidding? I’ll still treat him like crap and hopefully he’ll know I don’t mean it. I hope I don’t have to tell him how I feel. I hate talking about touchy feely stuff. I do have feelings for him, I’m just not one to talk about them. I’ve never even told anyone that I loved them in my life. Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe I’m not a very good catch for him at all. 

I’m just going to lie on the bed and see if I can come up with a reason to forget the entire thing. He deserves much better than me.

 **Milt Comes Back** :

Milt opened up the door, quietly and couldn’t believe his eyes. A sleeping Russ was lying naked on the bed and he looked so good. Milt stripped all the way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He didn’t know if Russ was sleeping for certain or not, but he didn’t care. Russ was going to get a stellar blowjob and that was for sure. Milt hurried in the shower, dried off and walked out to a delicious looking, sleeping partner lying on the bed, continuing to sleep. 

Milt went to the bottom of the bed and slid onto it and between Russ’s legs. Russ woke up and saw his naked partner taking his cock into his mouth. Russ forgot all about not being good enough for the time being. 

“Move up here. ‘69’ with me,” Russ ordered. 

Milt gladly obliged. They both turned on their sides and each had a cock in their mouth. Milt wondered what Russ was thinking right that moment, but he didn’t think about it anymore because Russ was sliding his finger in his mouth, getting it slick and then slid it into Milt’s warm, inviting, center. Just like that, Milt howled and came down Russ’s throat. Once he calmed down a little, he began to suck on Russ’s cock in earnest and Russ came almost as quickly. When Milt was done, he licked Russ clean and kissed his cock head. Not to be outdone, Russ did the same thing for Milt. 

“Come up here.” Russ was patting the spot next to him on the bed. Milt didn’t waste any time. He moved up there and they kissed each other and just did some old fashioned making out. 

Milt pulled back and said, “That was great, Russ. You were a sight for sore eyes when I got back from my run.”

“Milt, from now on, tell me when you leave. I didn’t even know where you were for sure.”

Milt kissed him and smiled. “You’re so sweet. You thought I freaked out and left?”

“I thought maybe you freaked out, not left.”

“I did freak out, but my run was very illuminating.”

“What time do we have to go and talk to the witness?”

“In about three hours, why?” Milt asked. 

“I thought maybe we could sleep for a little while longer and then get up, get dressed and have some breakfast. What do you say to that?”

“Russ, thank you for not freaking out on me. I needed you to be calm.”

“Same here, Milt. We were both nervous, with good reason. I do have one thing to say though. I’m going to piss you off on a daily basis, will that ruin our sex life?”

“No, I love make-up sex,” Milt said, laughing. 

“Thank God for that.” 

TBC


End file.
